The Same Mistake
by CaptainWilliamsAhoy
Summary: - 'Eu não tive muita sorte com essa frase, então desculpe se eu demorei. Eu só não podia me deixar quebrar outra vez.' PruxFem!Can, GreexFem!Can.
1. First Time

**N/A:** Eu amo a Canako, e amo o Greece, então me desculpem pelo crack pairing. Personagens possivelmente OOC porque... Porque sim, droga, não daria pra encaixar se não fossem um pouco OOCs q

* * *

><p><em>- The First Time is Always The Worst.<em>

Margaret era uma pessoa boa. Uma nação boa, junto do seu irmão e dos muitos líderes que tiveram, que cultivavam relações ótimas com a maior parte das outras nações. Ela nunca fez nada para merecer algo como aquilo. Jamais.

Mas mesmo assim, ela estava parada na chuva, encarando o rosto inexpressivo de Gilbert através da cortina de água que quase a cegava, tentando ao máximo não chorar de novo na frente dele. Matthew devia estar gritando seu nome lá de dentro da casa que dividiam, mas ela não conseguia ouvir nada além do rugido da chuva no asfalto, e do barulho frágil que seu coração fazia ao bater acelerado, como um passarinho assustado em seu peito.

— Gil! — ela gritou, desesperada, ao ver que ele começava a se afastar. — Você não precisa ir embora! — Meg estendeu uma mão e tentou agarrá-lo pelo casaco, mas ele simplesmente se afastou mais, fazendo-a tombar o braço. — Por favor, Gil. Não vá embora. — Gilbert não conseguiria ver as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos roxo cinzentos sob toda aquela chuva, e tampouco se comoveria se as visse.

— Eu _preciso _ir. — não havia emoção alguma na voz dele enquanto se afastava, nada nos olhos cor de sangue que atravessaram como facas a frágil resistência que restara da canadense. Ela correu e se jogou em Gilbert quando ele lhe deu as costas, abraçando-o com toda a força que conseguia arrancar do seu corpo enregelado.

— Não, não precisa! — choramingou contra seu casaco, resistindo debilmente aos esforços dele de se ver livre. — Por favor, você não precisa ir embora, por favor, não vá! Je t'aime! — gritou, mas nem isso conseguiu fazê-lo se comover. Gilbert meramente soltou-se dos seus braços e a deixou cair no chão sujo e molhado de joelhos.

Ela assistiu, silenciosa, enquanto ele pegava um táxi e ia embora. Ela mal se moveu quando o carro amarelo acelerava bruscamente, perto demais do meio-fio, lançando a água ainda mais suja da rua sobre sua figura imóvel. E Meg não reagiu quando Matthew saiu de casa para ir atrás dela, ou quando ele puxou-a para o colo, resmungando baixo que Gilbert ainda teria que aguentar uma porra de holocausto nuclear acontecendo onde quer que ele fosse se enfiar depois daquilo enquanto levava sua irmãzinha catatônica pra dentro.

Uma semana depois, Margaret descobriu que estava grávida. Uma semana depois, Gilbert anunciou seu noivado com sua própria irmã, Maria. E, trinta anos depois, ela ainda sentia os efeitos dessa noite.


	2. That Way

**N/A:** Naaaa, eu detestei esse capitulo ;w; Ele só era meio necessário.

* * *

><p><em>- Maybe in that way I stop feeling pain<em>

Eu não sabia mais onde estava. Conseguia distinguir vagamente a silhueta de duas pessoas morenas, uma das quais eu tinha certeza que era Cuba porque ele estava comigo antes de... Antes de quê mesmo? Não importa. Eu também conseguia ver uma pessoa meio debruçada em cima de mim, o que deveria ser o seu cabelo espetado em uma crista loura, provavelmente Holanda. Eles estavam discutindo, enquanto a pessoa que deveria ser Lars abria minha boca e colocava uma coisa pequena e redonda dentro.

— Hey, Meg, você tá bem? — um dos vultos morenos perguntou, num tom de soprano com um sotaque forte latino que me fez reconhecer a pessoa. Claro que era a filha mais velha do Brasil ali, quem mais estaria com Carlo e Lars e comigo ao mesmo tempo além de Rio de Janeiro?

Não faço ideia do que foi que Lars me deu, mas minha visão voltou a clarear conforme aquela coisa se dissolvia na minha língua, e minha consciência foi voltando aos poucos. Nós estávamos no quarto que Carlo estava dividindo com sua irmã e os mexicanos na casa de Dinamarca, e alguém tinha me colocado numa das camas, já que eu tinha caído completamente chapada com o que quer que Lars tinha colocado no próprio copo e me oferecido.

— Eu estou... Bem, Isa. Não se preocupe. — tranquilizei Isabela, tentando me sentar, mas minha cabeça ainda estava girando e eu achei melhor cair de volta no travesseiro antes que desmaiasse de novo ou vomitasse. Lars começou a rir.

— Você fraca demais pra isso, pequena, porque continua vindo aqui conosco? — zombou, apertando a minha bochecha enquanto Isabela batia na nuca dele com uma garrafa de tequila cheia, fazendo-o me soltar e ir tentar tirar a garrafa das mãos dela antes que a quebrasse.

— Isso não é da sua conta, Lars. — murmurei, e vi que ele estava prestes a soltar uma resposta engraçadinha quando a porta se abriu bruscamente, batendo com tanta força contra a parede que o estrondo resultante me fez encolher.

Ninguém menos do que Emily estava parada no batente, claramente enjoada com o cheiro de bebida e cigarro que emanava de cada móvel do quarto, mas tentando disfarçar com a sua típica pose de heroína texana, batendo as botas de couro no carpete imundo conforme andava até o canto em que nós quatro nos esprememos. Eu deixei de procurar orgulho nos olhos dos meus familiares há muito tempo, então não foi surpresa não ver o mínimo traço de algo que não nojo e pena nos dela. Eu só consegui sorrir.

— Saiam de perto da minha _lill'sis_, seus... — ela resmungou algo que eu não pude ouvir, mas que fez Isabela recuar, como que mortalmente ofendida. Emily empurrou Lars para o lado quando ele não fez menção de sair da minha frente, encarando-o como se enojada por ter sido obrigada a encostar nele. — Meg... Eu não te avisei que nós temos uma reunião hoje? — murmurou enquanto passava os braços pelas minhas costas e pelos joelhos, me erguendo junto ao peito como se eu fosse uma criança.

Deixei minha cabeça descansar contra o seu ombro, sem me dignar a respondê-la enquanto me levava para longe dali, tentando me lembrar. Ela podia mesmo ter dito qualquer coisa sobre uma reunião de emergência do G8, que aconteceria tão logo Alfred voltasse de uma discussão 'diplomática' no Irã, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Mas eu não conseguia me lembrar com certeza.

— Você só sai do seu quarto pra _isso_, Meg. — Emily me repreendia como sempre, em voz baixa, enquanto atravessávamos o corredor, sabendo que eu não ia prestar atenção. Não era como se ela nunca tivesse dito isso, ou qualquer outra pessoa da família. — E, nossa, você está fedendo. Como você consegue aguentar o seu próprio cheiro depois de passar dez minutos naquele buraco?

Mantive o meu silêncio enquanto ela me levava para o nosso quarto, ignorando suas repreensões e comentários automaticamente. Já tinha ouvido o bastante daquele mesmo discurso durante os trinta anos que se passaram. Só quando ela me enfiou debaixo da ducha gelada, ainda vestida, eu consegui me recobrar o suficiente de mim mesma para lembrar do porquê de estar fugindo.

Gritei com o choque quando a água me despertou, a dor lancinante queimando outra vez de um lugar vazio no meu peito e se espalhando pelas minhas veias como se meu sangue fosse gasolina, alimentando o fogo do qual eu tentava fugir e me fazendo tombar outra vez junto aos braços de Emily, enquanto ela tentava me manter sob a água, alheia às chamas que pareciam ficar mais fortes com a água, ao invés de se apagarem.

Ela ainda me disse alguma coisa enquanto aumentava a temperatura da ducha aos poucos e me deixava sozinha dentro do banheiro, mas eu não consegui prestar atenção. Assim que ela fechou a porta, eu caí no chão ainda frio, abraçando-me com força numa tentativa de não despedaçar com as recém-readquiridas memórias.

— _Meg, abra os olhos. — Matthew pediu, sua mão quente demais contra o meu rosto frio, afastando minha franja molhada que colara nas bochechas. — Não me assuste assim, Meg. Abra os olhos, por favor, fale comigo. — ele estava começando a ficar desesperado, mas eu não conseguia encontrar minhas pálpebras ou controlá-las. — Eu juro que vou _matar_ aquele imbecil por ter feito isso com você, Meg. Abra os olhos... — eu não conseguia mais ouvir, a escuridão me engolfou de novo, e estava tão frio..._

— _Ela está catatônica. — uma voz polida, formal, ecoou nos meus ouvidos. Não como se estivesse perto, mas como se estivesse em um lugar pequeno e fechado. — E a chuva a deixou febril. Ela deve ter ficado realmente abalada com a gravidez... — outra pessoa interrompeu essa com um gritinho surpreendido que poderia ter sido meu, se eu conseguisse mover meus lábios._

— _She's pregnant? — Emily gritou, sobre o silvo de raiva de uma terceira pessoa e um grunhido de insatisfação de uma quarta. Quantas pessoas estavam ali?_

— _Sim... De quatro semanas, segundo o exame de sangue. — o homem formal novamente falando, folheando papéis. Alguém segurou minha mão, e eu consegui sentir um soluço silencioso vindo de quem quer que fosse. Eu tentei segurar de volta, mas não podia mover meus dedos. E então eu desmaiei outra vez, tão rápido que eu nem pude sentir o choque de ter algo crescendo em mim._

— _I hate you, maman! — Anne gritou, levantando-se do sofá repentinamente, jogando Vicky e Mary no chão com o seu movimento. Eu a encarei, incrédula. — Me deixe ser independente! — berrou ainda mais, os olhos púrpura inflamados com a emoção, brilhando em contraste com os cabelos brancos opacos, o dedo em riste apontado para a minha cara enquanto ela gritava seus motivos por me odiar para quem quisesse ouvir e o quão rápido ela iria embora se eu lhe desse independência. Eu não conseguia pensar. Vicky me abraçou quando viu que eu estava assustada, mas não foi bastante._

… Eu não sabia há quanto tempo Emily estava ali. Podia fazer muito, ou só alguns minutos, mas ela estava de novo no banheiro, comigo no colo como se eu fosse uma criança, me sacudindo como se para me acordar. Sentia meus olhos abertos, encarando os azulejos brancos vagamente, sem realmente vê-los, e tentei me focar no rosto dela.

— Thanks God. — Emily suspirou quando eu finalmente consegui recobrar o controle, apertando de volta a mão que estava na minha. Apesar de tudo, ela não parecia surpresa. Só... Apreensiva. — Vem, vamos pegar uma roupa limpa. Alfred acabou de chegar. — ela me pôs no chão outra vez e eu escorreguei pelo banheiro, tremendo sob o suéter sujo e agora molhado, toda aquela fumaça que ele tinha absorvido endurecendo no tecido grosso.

Ela já estava remexendo minha mala quando eu consegui parar de tropeçar no tapete do banheiro, com uma camisa vermelha de botões no ombro e um jeans escuro jogado em cima da cama. Ela arrancou uma das minhas raras jaquetas de couro do fundo da bolsa, lançando-a por cima da cabeça pra junto da calça enquanto murmurava algo sobre roupas de gente.

— Você pode parar de me tratar feito criança agora, sabe. — murmurei, tirando as roupas molhadas e amontoando-as todas perto da mesa de cabeceira antes de prender meu cabelo em um coque frouxo. Emily soltou uma risada estranha, jogando um sutiã branco direto na minha cara, sem responder. Ela devia estar me retribuindo pelo tempo que a ignorei. — Okay, que seja. — enfiei os jeans limpos, imaginando a cara que Arthur devia estar fazendo naquele momento.

Até que, apesar de só usar aquelas roupas de cowgirl, Emily soube escolher nas minhas alguma que ficasse boa. Não que a combinação de preto e vermelho em jeans, algodão e couro diferisse muito das roupas que ela mesma usava, mas caiu bem em mim de qualquer jeito. Ela nem esperou eu colocar os dois braços na jaqueta e foi me puxando para fora.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT:<strong>

**N/A: **Eu estou usando nomes que eu mesma criei pra alguns personagens e provavelmente estou confundindo vocês, desculpa. Já que a Mandii-chan me pediu, eu vou postar uma relação dos nomes em cada capítulo, inclusive os que são 'fanoficiais':

Margaret - _Fem!Canada  
><em>Gilbert - _Prussia__  
><em>Emily - _Fem!America  
><em>Carlo - _Cuba_  
>Lars - <em>Holland<br>_Isabela - _Rio de Janeiro/Fem!Brasil  
><em>Anne - _Fem!Quebec  
><em>Mary - _Fem!Ontario  
><em>Victoire/Vicky - _Fem!Britain_


End file.
